


Love in Space

by margoteve



Series: Shallura stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First prompt is angsty, more or less, then we venture into the land of fluffiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The compilation of ficlets and drabbles for Shallura Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery

Shiro was in bad condition, slipping through her hands and Allura didn’t know what to do. Coran had to be shouted at repeatedly to snap him out of the shock, but she couldn’t break. She had to stay strong even if she wanted to do nothing but weep. There was so much blood… 

They managed to get him to the healing pod at the last tick. As the glass doors swooshed closed, locking him inside. Only then she let herself drop to her knees, her hand drawing a bloody trail over the pod.

If she lost Shiro-, if she lost her Black Paladin… She didn’t know if she would recover.

Allura covered her mouth with her hand, trying to calm herself, clear her mind, chase the tears away. Inhaling deeply she counted to ten, then released the air slowly. No, that was a lie. She would recover but her heart, torn already with her father’s demise would grow only colder. She could live without her Paladin, but that life would be lonely, she knew. 

“Please, come back to me…” she whispered to him as she stood up and with a last glance left the infirmary.


	2. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro can really stretch~

Allura tried to concentrate on her book, unfortunately it was somewhat difficult with Shiro stretching in the same room. She understood why he was there The training deck was currently occupied by Keith and Lance and no one wanted to be anywhere near them while they sparred, it only resulted in headaches. But still…

Allura squinted harder at the pages trying to concentrate on words she tried to read for the past half an hour, yet her eyes kept wandering back to him as he did a bridge, raising his whole body up on all fours. His shirt rode up as his chest as he stretched, exposing his hard, chiselled muscles. The princess felt her face heat up. She just- couldn’t. Stop. Staring! 

“Princess?” Suddenly Shiro’s voice broke through into her mind, causing her to squeak a little in surprise. 

He was staring at her upside down with puzzled expression. 

Allura suddenly shot up from her spot. “Excuse me! I have important- things! To attend to! Goodbye Shiro!” And she walked out stiffly out of the room.

Shiro dropped to the ground and laid on his side with small smirk. Oh, he’ll get her next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm European, technically it's 29th already as I post this. Also yes, this was the first thing that popped into my brain when I read the prompt for day 2 xD


	3. Duty and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back to the aftermath of the end of episode 10.

From his early years Shiro was taught the true meaning of duty and sacrifice. He was prepared to carry his missions to the very end, or sacrifice himself for his team. But he never was prepared for watching Allura sacrifice herself for him. It shredded him to pieces and made him numb, but not until his voice failed him.

When Pidge came to him to retrieve him from the Galra vessel, his throat was hoarse, and there were spider web thin cracks in the window. He raised his head at his Paladins and something hardened inside of him.

“We’re getting her back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we go back to a bit sader things.


	4. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Goal is just as Important as the Journey itself.

His father always said that it’s not the goal but the journey that counts but Shiro had to disagree. Especially now, in the dark of Allura’s room, where he could watch her sleep in his arms. If all the things he lived through up until now were to lead him to her then he was glad that journey ended and he could have this moment of peace. Just him and her, with the world somewhere far away behind her bedroom’s doors.

He brushed his hand over her cheek and her nose scrunched making him smile. She was adorable like this. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. They were safe there and his journey was over. For now .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last short one. The two next are a bit longer ~~(last one not written yet)~~ Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/) if you want to.


	5. Parent & Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future and Shiro's musing on family stuff.

There were giggles and snickering next to his ear, which he pretended not to hear while he laid still on the bed.

“Three, two…” a child whispered to another and then… “ATAAACK!” Shiro was jumped by a pair of twins. “DAaaaad! Wake uuuuup!” Two, six years old whines as they rolled all over his back.

“Five more minutes,” he pretended to grumble into his pillow while his kids whined, pulling at his shoulders.

“But daaaad~” 

He faked a snore to the displeasure of the duo. Suddenly he turned around with loud roar, grabbing the two in his arms. Both kids squealed and tried to escape but he didn’t let them, blowing raspberries over their cheeks. Finally the troublemakers broke free from his grasp and ran off to cause mischief elsewhere.

“Good morning,” he turned his head to Allura who was also woken up by the commotion.

She had a sleepy smile on her face, one that said that she was not fully awake yet but getting there.

“M’rning,” she mumbled and he leaned down kissing her.

Their kids had more of her skin tone, markings and ears but the rest came from his side of family. He still was amazed that she chose him, that she wanted this family with him. Him - just a human, a broken soldier and yet, here they were.

When he learned they were going to have kids, he was excited but soon the doubts emerged. 

Was he even suited to be a parent? What sort of father would he make? What if he failed? 

Would he measure up to Alfor in Allura’s eyes?

He knew how much her father meant to her, she would often talk to him about the late King, when they couldn’t sleep. Alfor was her role model, the most important figure in her life. His own father, although good man, who instilled in Shiro all his morals was rarely home due to his military service. Will he ever end up like that? He wasn’t sure. 

Once the twins were born some of those thoughts were replaced with the determination to be the best parent he could be. It didn’t make his fears completely go away but they were merely a buzz at the back of his head and as the kids grew he listened to the buzzes less and less. 

Because this was his family, this was his home, and no one was going to take them away from him. Even his own fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone has such pretty titles for their fills for these prompts and I'm here like: -\\_(ツ)_/-, anyway, leave a comment? This one is bit longer than the previous ones. Tomorrow's fill is going to be about same length. Come and poke me on my [tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/) if you want to.


	6. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the real sky nor the real clouds but it definitely opened a new horizon for them.

“There you are Shiro!” Allura walked into the A.I. chamber. “I’ve been looking for you. What are you doing?”

The room was running a simulation of a meadow and Shiro was laying on the floor staring at the artificial clouds, until she walked in. He raised his head at her, looking a bit embarrassed for being caught. 

“Sorry, I was just-” he got up to his feet, brushing off his pants. “What is that you need?”

Allura eyed him and the room. “It’s peaceful here… I don’t recognize these flowers. Is this Earth?”

He followed her gaze of the grass. “Yes. I asked Coran on how this room works and- I think that was Lance’s idea. To help with homesickness.”

“I see. So you were here…?” She looked at Shiro with curiosity reflecting in her eyes.

“Cloud gazing. It’s- It was something me and my family used to do,” he explained. “You wanted something from me?”

“Yes, but that can wait.” Suddenly she was sitting down and lifting her face at the clouds. 

Shiro tilted his head lightly but then joined her on the grass, laying down. He put his mechanical arm under his head and the flesh one on his stomach 

“So what do you see?” Allura asked, laying her head next to his, folding both her arms  over her belly. 

“Hmm…” Shiro scanned the fake sky. “That one over there,” he pointed to his right. “Looks like a dog.”

“What is  _ a dog _ ?” 

Her question made him chuckle. Of course there will be difference in interpretations. “It’s an animal from Earth. They have four legs, fur, a tail and they bark.”

“Bark?” Allura turned her head to him, furrowing her brows at him.

“Yes, you know, uh- like this: woof woof. Or when they are kinda lazy boof” He imitated the sounds and she laughed.

“That sounds so silly. What else can you tell me about dogs?” she turned on her stomach, wide grin spread over her face.

“Well they usually serve as companions for humans. They are very loyal to their owners and are used in many fields. Their noses are very good, in military they can detect explosives or illegal drugs… Or can be used for comfort only. They make people feel safe.” He thought for a moment how to describe it better for her. “My uncle had one, he reached my knee, had white fur with brown spots and funny, floppy ears. Uncle named him Twitch, because he could never sit in one place without twitching or wagging his tail.”

“It sounds so nice.” Allura propped her head over her hand. “Did you have a dog?”

“No, my mother was allergic to fur.” He sighed. “Now your turn. What do you see up there?”

Allura turned on her back again and looked at the clouds. It took her a moment to pick an interesting one. “That one, over there, it looks like diefl.”

“What is a diefl?”

“It was an animal on Altea, not bigger than your hand. Scaly, with long bodies and really pretty gossamer wings. They had four legs and long snouts. When I was a child I used to catch them over the flaming fields with Coran.”

“What were the flaming fields? Sounds dangerous.” He craned his neck toward her.

“Oh it really wasn’t. It was just a big patch of ground with steam vents here and there. Diefls liked warmth and there was always a lot of them there during summer. It was real fun trying to catch them.”

“Tell me more-”

They didn’t feel the time passing by swapping stories brought to them by the artificial sky, bringing their worlds closer even if just with their words. This spell of tranquility wasn’t broken until Coran came into the room searching for both of them, reminding them of their duties. Suddenly they both felt like teenagers, caught in the act, as Coran started to scold them.

“We should repeat this some time,” Allura said as they were walking to the kitchen where cold dinner waited for them.

“Certainly.” Shiro agreed. “But maybe next time we can do it until a real sky.”

“I’d love that.” She smiled lightly and he felt like a whole new sky has opened before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this week with an angst wooo~.  
> Updates daily. Cross-posting these on my [ tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/)  
> Please leave a comment and/or kudo.


End file.
